


Monster

by trysomecats



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Horror, M/M, Minor Character Death, Vampies, implied rape, oy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trysomecats/pseuds/trysomecats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It was then that Dan knew his fate was sealed. He was a monster.” (Dark vampire au with captive!Dan and vampire!Phil)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

Dan had no idea how long he’d been here, but it must have been at least a month. His wrists now had a constant ache from the chains that kept them tightly together. He only wore an old nightshirt that barely reached his knees, dirty and stained with blood. The room he was usually kept in was damp and dark, with only one tiny window in the corner.

Phil was the name of the man, the creature, who had captured him. He had seemed so charming and sweet, a gentlemen who seemed intent on courting Dan. If only Dan had known what he was….then he could have avoided this. Dan remembered stories from the people of his village about monsters like Phil who preyed on young men and women for their blood and bodies.

Truthfully Dan considered himself luckier than others, such as Chris, whom he shared this prison with. There had been six other people when Dan was first brought here, four males and two women. Now it was just he and Chris.

Phil wasn’t nearly as rough as his friend PJ, who had kidnapped Chris and the others who had used to be there. Whenever Chris was brought back to the room he was usually black and blue, his neck torn and a trail of blood running down his legs.

“I’m not going to last long,” Chris had whispered hoarsely the night before last. “PJ goes through human after human quickly. I think Phil really likes you though, you’ve been his only one this entire time.”

Dan couldn’t deny that. Phil would hold him firmly but gently as he carefully punctured his neck in the same spot each time and sucked. Only rarely would Dan get dizzy, usually Phil could stop in time. Whenever Phil wanted more than Dan’s blood, he would prepare him fully and never go in dry. Sometimes he would even take the time to pleasure Dan along with himself.

He was treated so differently than Chris, who now burned with fever as he lay on the one mattress they were provided with. There was no denying how bad it was this time. Dan could barely feel a heartbeat, and Chris was so very pale with a sheet of sweat coating his face.

Chris didn’t make it through the night.

Dan stayed as far away from the body as he could, curled up with his face buried in his hands. He stayed like that for the entire day, until the sun began to go down and soon the door opened. Dan didn’t open his eyes, but he was aware of more than one pair of footsteps, which meant both of them were here.

“What a shame, I liked this one,” PJ sighed as he observed Chris. “I suppose that means I need to make another trip into town.”

Dan choked at the thought of “fresh meat” being brought back. What unfortunate soul would be torn from their family and sealed to this fate next? He heard someone walking over to him and kept his eyes tightly closed behind his hands.

Two cold hands wrapped around his chained wrists and forced them away from his face, and Dan found himself staring into Phil’s intense blue eyes. Suddenly Dan felt fear and anger wash over him. It didn’t matter if Phil treated him with a bit of respect, he had still been the one to take him away from his parents and brother. He used Dan for his blood and personal needs. He was friends with cold ruthless killers like PJ. Phil was nothing but a monster.

Phil had taken Dan from the room as he did most every night. Once again Dan found himself lying on a large bed adorned with black silk sheets. Phil was next to him, and he reached over to unlock the chains. Once they were off he tenderly pressed his lips against the angry red marks that had formed from the chains.

“How would you feel if I told you that you’ll never have to wear these chains again Dan?”

Phil was now looking up at him with his lips formed into an excited smile as he rubbed at Dan’s wrists in an attempt to soothe the pain. Dan felt himself tremble, feeling hope for the first time in awhile.

“A-Are you going to let me go?”

There was a long pause after that question, and Dan began to feel his insides sink, especially when Phil chuckled softly.

“Even better than that,” He whispered gently into Dan’s ear. “I’m going to make you exactly like me. We can stay together forever now, and I’ll take good care of you like always….”

Before Dan could do anything, he was pushed back into the blankets and Phil’s lips were all over him; his face, neck, collarbones…no! He didn’t want this. He didn’t want to become a bloodthirsty monster like Phil and PJ.

Dan cried and begged, but his pleas were muffled by Phil as he connected their lips. His wrists were easily pinned together, so all Dan could do was squeeze his eyes tightly shut and refuse to respond to the touches. It was hard though, because Phil seemed to know every inch of his body and how to make him succumb to his lips and hands.

A pair of fangs sunk deeply into his neck. A blinding pain shot through his veins and into his bloodstream. This was a new pain, not anything like the bites he had received before. It was then that Dan knew his fate was sealed.

He was a monster.


End file.
